


In Stereo

by DinobotGlitch



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Past Relationships, Post-War, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tag-teaming, Vaginal Fingering, like quite a while into the future, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/pseuds/DinobotGlitch
Summary: Soundwave propositions the twins after the war, but he may be getting a little more than he asked for when they take him up on it.





	In Stereo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaoswolf12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswolf12/gifts).



> A gift for Chaoswolf12. I had a lot of fun and hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Special thanks to Meri, of course, for the excellent title that I am still giggling over. XD

Unsurprisingly, the last person Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had ever expected to run into after the war finally ended was Soundwave. For some reason, they, like many others, had fully expected him to simply disappear in the crowd, never to be heard from or of again once it was all over. He was that type of mech. Silent, mysterious…

He was not the type to sit down across from them in a crowded bar, three drinks in his hands and a cautious but hopeful tint to his normally docile field, and yet there Soundwave found himself late one lonely night. They stared at him with the exact same expression of distrust, their surface thoughts roiling with aborted combat instincts honed from many years of fearing his presence, but he had never been a mech easily deterred, so he retraced his mask and offered a small smile, showing he meant them no harm as he pushed a cube toward each.

“Sunstreaker,” the blue mech said with a polite nod to one, then the other. “Sideswipe.”

‘The war is over; there’s no need to fight now,’ he didn’t say, though he was sure his actions conveyed it.

“Soundwave,” they replied in unison.

“What are you doing here?” Sideswipe asked.

“Having a drink with the only faces I know in this whole damn place,” the blue mech answered, foregoing his formal speech patterns in a way far too reminiscent of days long past. He took a cube and lifted it in the barest of toasts before taking a long, fortifying sip from it. “I suppose it would be too forward to say that I’d like to have a drink with old friends.”

“That’d be stretching things just a little bit,” Sideswipe agreed sardonically. There was no way Soundwave missed how he had put them on edge, but neither of the twins could blame him for pushing his luck. They had always done it, before.

“Not that we’re going to say no to free drinks,” Sunstreaker said, taking one of the cubes. It was as good an invitation to stay as he would probably get, so Soundwave took it without complaint.

“I didn’t think you would,” he teased gently, but good-naturedly. “I seem to recall both of you being quite fond of anything free.”

“That’s about the only thing that hasn’t changed about us, yeah.”

It was true. They had new frames - practically every component of them had been replaced at some point during the war, and of course there had been upgrade upon upgrade to keep them safe from ever-increasing danger. They had new ideals, too, forged from long years of wondering if they would even make it to the next morning to start the same mess all over again. Who they were all those millennia ago and who they were today were two entirely different things. It was okay though because Soundwave had changed, too.

More importantly, however, was the fact that he still had something of value to them that nothing could change.

“And if I said I was free, would you consider taking me home for a night?”

That drew both twins up short, for of all the things that they had expected him to say next, and all that they had undoubtedly planned to say back, that had been nowhere near the top of the list. It was painfully obvious, but Soundwave didn’t regret his bluntness.

“Are… you propositioning us?”

Sideswipe sounded as incredulous as anyone might in this situation. Soundwave didn’t miss the flicker of interest in his surface thoughts, however. Sunstreaker was a little harder to read, though his frown was more contemplative than angry as he sipped the cube of highgrade and hummed. It was the good stuff - Soundwave had made sure before bringing it over - and would do well in plying them.

“Yes,” Soundwave replied, his tone carefully neutral. Too eager, and they would be just as likely to scorn him for the weakness displayed as accept him, but too bored, and they wouldn’t even give him a second thought.

“You’ve only been sitting here a couple of minutes, and now, after all this time - all the wanting before the war, the conflict during it, the fallout, the end… _Now_ you’re gonna come here and ask if we wanna interface with you?”

When he put it like that, Sideswipe had a very good point. He wasn’t exactly in the position to have any right to talk to them so frankly, like they were all still in the gladiatorial pits looking for a way to burn off some charge instead of… well, instead of everything that their current situation was.

“… Yes.”

“You’re serious.” That wasn’t a question. “You know it’s gonna be both of us?” That was. As if they thought that Soundwave, for some reason, would only want one or the other.

“Of course. I expected nothing less when I decided to come over here.”

Sideswipe finally reached for the last cube, nearly downing the entire container in one large gulp as if doing so would grant him clarity even though his field was already awash with excitement at the prospect.

* * *

They ended up at a cheap motel room, but not the cheapest around, not long after their drinks were finished. It was clean, at least. It also had a berth big enough to fit all three of them side by side if they squeezed, which Sunstreaker took immediate advantage of. He had caught the cassette carrier almost directly after passing the threshold of the place, and was quick to trip him up and push him flat on his back onto its plush surface, kissing his bared mouth and groping the glass of his tape deck door as they went down.

Soundwave didn’t fight it; rather, he encouraged it by spreading his legs to invite Sunstreaker between them once they had landed, and moaned hungrily as claim was laid to his mouth with sharp dentals and greedy glossa while a hot codpiece ground into his own.

“Mmhh, I thought you’d be gentler with someone who gave themselves up willingly,” he teased when the gold mech drew back to give him a once over. There was no disguising the subtle whir of his fans clicking online as he was visually devoured.

Sunstreaker snorted as he sat up completely, fingers tracing lazy swirls inexorably downward toward the protruding buttons of Soundwave’s alt mode. “This _is_ gentle. Coulda just as easily put you on the floor and fragged you there. Or taken you in the back alley like a sleazy pleasurebot.”

“I’ve seen the way you treated pleasurebots. Don’t think I’ve forgotten the one you used to take on dates so that he could still enjoy his job a little…”

“He wasn’t sleazy though. He had class,” Sunstreaker pointed out, and coming from Sunstreaker, that was saying something. “You, on the other hand, have been nothing but a temptation since the day we met you. You, my dear Soundwave, made us wait over four million years for this. Even if it doesn’t make you sleazy, it does make you an aft, and you deserve punishment for that.”

Soundwave’s visor retracted to show him raising a suborbital ridge at the golden mech in blatant challenge. “And how do you intend to punish me?”

A rough, inflaming stroke of fingers into the narrow gap between pelvis and thigh had Soundwave shuddering in pleasure. “Oh, I think you know…”

“This is where we would be laughing evilly if you didn’t look so damn good sprawled out on a tacky berth spread,” Sideswipe butted in to note. His optics were a little too bright, his gaze fixed on the picture Soundwave and Sunstreaker made as he stood over them; Soundwave thought the look suited him, so he smiled slowly and said nothing.

“I think he’s accepted his fate,” Sideswipe said as an aside to his brother, who grinned and dragged his fingers lewdly over the readily presented codpiece of their supine companion, pushing buttons and eliciting gasps for his efforts.

“Good. So how about you do the right thing, here, Soundwave, and just open up quick for us?”

Soundwave was happy that they had fallen into their normal behaviors so quickly, but he couldn’t help poking the bee’s nest all the same. 

“Or what? You’ll get bored of me?” he asked, feigning nonchalance.

“Maybe,” Sunstreaker replied, the words an empty threat as he continued to knead the warm armor. “Did you lure us all the way here just to be stubborn now?”

Soundwave laughed, low and melodic, then allowed his paneling to retract in answer. 

He could imagine how he looked without even probing the twins; his valve, now bare, surely glistened wetly in the overhead lighting, and his spike sheath had begun to lubricate as well to allow his spike an easy exit if he decided to use it. Somehow, he doubted he would tonight, but even so, he was a picture of wanton lust when he arched his back just a little to put himself on display to the fullest.

Sunstreaker’s engine rumbled in excitement as his fingers ghosted over the entire array before settling on either side of the puffy mesh folds, gently squeezing them together to watch the mesh grow taut and pulse faintly.

“Is this your original?” the gold mech wondered aloud, seemingly fascinated by the simple, straightforward design of it.

“Mm. Never saw a reason to replace it since it works just fine… You interested in testing it for yourself?”

His answer was less verbal and more physical; Sunstreaker retracted his panel to let his spike, hard and heavy, slide free of its casing to rest off to one side of Soundwave’s valve. It seemed he was much more worked up than he let on - insanely flattering, all things considered, but it did put Soundwave at a slight disadvantage of not being completely prepared to take him right away.

“Don’t worry,” the gold mech said, as if reading him for a change. “I’m not gonna just shove it in and rut on you like some beast. I think Sideswipe has something for you, first…”

Soundwave made a confused sound as Sunstreaker - and more importantly, his impressive length - moved away, but quickly understood why when Sideswipe got on the berth and took his place. The red mech was on his belly, all the better to get right up close and personal with Soundwave’s array, and he was grinning fiendishly.

“You’re even prettier than we imagined,” Sideswipe purred as he stroked his fingers over the valve before him. “And soft, too…”

“And if you don’t start doing your job, he’s going to get bored with us instead,” Sunstreaker grumbled. He didn’t sound annoyed or concerned at all, not really. If anything, he was even more aroused than before as he watched his brother nuzzle and then gently lick the valve he had been stroking.

The first lick was soft, experimental, almost too light to be felt, but the ones that followed it quickly gained traction as Sideswipe let Soundwave show him where he wanted it most and found his rhythm. That alone would have been enough to get Soundwave wound up, but then the mech started humming, too, and of course that ruined whatever self-control Soundwave possessed-

“Alright, that’s enough, Sides,” Sunstreaker murmured, pulling the red mech back just as things were starting to get really good. Soundwave’s groan of despair went unacknowledged as the twins shared a conversation he wasn’t privy to and once again switched places. Sunstreaker looked contemplative when Soundwave found the will to focus his gaze on him again, then devious.

“On your hands and knees, Soundwave. Let me see that pretty aft of yours up high.”

Soundwave whined softly, but complied after a brief contemplation of defiance. He just didn’t know them well enough to go through with something like that yet, though he was almost sure that Sunstreaker would put him in his place if he did act out. It’d be so hot, too…

The dual rev of engines behind him told Soundwave he’d done the right thing, as did the fingers that slid down the divide of his valve mesh to rub around his entrance, then slowly push into him to test how relaxed he was.

“Oh, wow… You’re soaked now, aren’t you? Bet you liked seeing Sides down there, licking your pretty valve, huh? Probably would’ve overloaded with just that.”

It was true, he could have - would have, if Sunstreaker hadn’t intervened! But he wouldn’t mind overloading like this, too…

It wasn’t in the cards though, because Sunstreaker pulled his fingers out soon after and used them to lube up his spike somewhat before he lined it up.

“I get your first overload tonight though, Sounders. You owe me, remember?”

It took a moment to remember - a dark hallway, frantic kissing and claw marks _everywhere_ , a handjob better than any interface he’d had at that point in his life right before their world shattered around them, millennia of radio silence - but Soundwave could only gasp weakly as Sunstreaker pushed into him. No words would come right then.

Sunstreaker was gentle, but without mercy. He leaned over Soundwave, one hand on his hip and the other pinning his shoulder to the berth, intent on stuffing him full and fragging him thoroughly without waiting for a response to the question they both knew the answer to. It felt as if the golden mech was igniting every sensor node in his valve as he held him down and thrust into him - it was all Soundwave had ever dreamed of. He moaned with abandon, hips tilting back to take the mech a little deeper still, and then sobbed when the tapered spike tip grazed his ceiling node and then ground into it on the next thrusts.

“Sounds like he likes it a little rough,” Sideswipe commented from where he was still kneeling beside them, his voice hushed and awed and hungry all at once. He had a good vantage point to watch his brother fragging Soundwave, but also see Soundwave’s reactions to everything done with him. It was an enviable position to be in right then, to be sure, and the cassette carrier made no effort to hide how it turned him on to be watched.

“Feels like it, too,” Sunstreaker said as he dragged Soundwave’s aft back and picked up the pace. “He’s practically at the edge already- nngh! Calipers going wild, soaking wet… ‘S gonna feel good when he cums on my spike.”

“Yeah?” Sideswipe was grinning. Soundwave didn’t need to look to know it; he knew that tone too well after years of having it engrained in his processor.

The berth creaked a little when Sideswipe shifted, then warm air ghosted over Soundwave’s cheek and shoulder.

“You hear that, Soundwave? Sunny says you’re gonna overload soon. Is that true? Is my brother’s spike treating you that good?”

“Y… y-yes,” the cassette carrier whimpered around heavy panting and more shaky moans that felt impossible to contain. His calipers were fluttering like mad over the girth of the spike inside him, sensor nodes firing off rapidly in absolute bliss as friction ignited them… Yes, it was definitely treating him well!

It was the right answer, for Sideswipe kissed him next, glossa sliding easily between his parted dermas despite the awkward angle. Soundwave tried to push himself up to meet it, but the hand on his shoulder forced him back down just microseconds before a warning growl told him to stay where he had been put. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t the hottest thing they had done to him so far.

“Go on then,” Sideswipe purred when they parted, glossa flicking playfully over slick lips before he nibbled his way up to Soundwave’s audio receptor once more. “Overload for him. Milk him good, make him fill you up with his transfluid so I can flip you over and frag it out of you in a few minutes.”

Correction: _that_ was going to be the hottest thing done to him. Soundwave whined and started pushing back into the thrusts in earnest, effectively riding Sunstreaker’s spike as he chased his overload.

It came surprisingly quick. All it took was Sunstreaker changing the angle just slightly so that he was bearing down on Soundwave’s anterior wall for a few thrusts, and the blue mech was gone. His whole body seized up in pleasure, and he felt very sure that the gush of fluid from his valve was his own lubricant rather than transfluid… And Sunstreaker kept going, extending the overload into infinity until he was slumped on the berth and moaning weakly because it was all he knew how to do. It bordered on too much, just like everything else about the twins, but Soundwave loved it so, so much!

When Sunstreaker finally overloaded and slumped against his back, engine running hard and satisfied, Soundwave was pretty much a molten puddle beneath him. He wondered if he would even be any good for Sideswipe after that, or if he would end up laying there strutlessly until recharge claimed him. Ages of wondering, wishing, wanting… none of his fantasies compared to the real deal. He could probably even die happy now.

Sunstreaker pulled out and rolled to the side, huffing in contentment and drawing him from his musings when warm chassis was replaced with relatively cool air.

“Frag. You’re so hot…” he mumbled as he cuddled up to Soundwave’s side and kissed him on the cheek. To his brother, he added, “You’re gonna love it. Been awhile since we had someone unmodded, and I’m wondering why we ever thought mods were cool.”

Soundwave had to laugh weakly at that. Mods had their uses, but if the one with the mod didn’t know how to utilize it…

His chuckles tapered off when he was rolled over, away from Sunstreaker and right into Sideswipe’s waiting arms. He was kissed again - short, excited affairs that compelled him to urge his limbs into working order so that he could grab the red mech’s helm and hold him still for a proper kiss - and then laid on his back.

“Wanna frag you,” Sideswipe murmured breathlessly against his dermas when they parted again. He was obviously keyed up as he slid between trembling thighs and pulled them up around his own hips. The underside of a burning hot spike ground restlessly against his valve, making Soundwave shiver and sigh. “It was amazing watching you earlier, you look so good when you let go… I wanna _feel_ it though.”

Soundwave nodded in immediate agreement, though he felt compelled to warn, “Might take me a minute to get warmed back up…”

“Got it totally, totally covered,” and Sideswipe did, because no sooner had he said it that a hand slid down to cup and massage Soundwave’s valve, offering gentle stimulation with loving strokes of his fingers in lieu of his spike. Kisses were trailed over the blue mech’s cheek and down his neck shortly after, though Soundwave tried to resist the temptation to go limp under the ministrations when lust surged through him again. He hadn’t had a chance to do much but take so far, and that just couldn’t stand!

Sideswipe’s spike was nudged into his searching hands almost instantly, and a trembling mewl reverberated deliciously against the cassette carrier’s neck as he palmed the head of it. It seemed nearly identical to Sunstreaker’s, with a smooth head and a delicately ridged body, and Soundwave adored it already. He wondered briefly how their fragging styles would differ, just before his anterior node was pinched and rolled delicately between two thick fingers until he nearly forgot his own name under wave after wave of ecstasy.

“Ahh… See, that wasn’t so hard. Gonna hafta let me eat you out for real some other time,” Sideswipe purred, toning it down a little when Soundwave’s legs clamped tight against his hips. His spike throbbed hard in Soundwave’s grasp, making known just how much it had worked the red mech up as well as he mused, “I bet you’d overload so hard if I sucked on this a bit!”

“Absolutely,” Soundwave agreed readily to both the suggestion and the observation, “but, hah… but I was promised a spike?”

Sunstreaker made a sound of approval from the other side of the berth. He had settled comfortably, a hand absently palming his spike as he watched them with hooded optics, but his field was alert, alive with excitement at having his turn to watch, and that was enough to coax Sideswipe to moving on.

“Yeah, I think it’s about time to give you what you really deserve for bein’ so pretty.”

Soundwave sincerely doubted his physical attractiveness was a reliable factor on whether or not he deserved Sideswipe’s spike inside him, but didn’t argue the matter as he helped the red mech line up with his valve and sink slowly in. He could feel what the mech meant, anyway, and more importantly, he could feel how much Sideswipe was looking forward to fragging him to within an inch of his sanity!

“And, I mean, look at you… You’re such a mess, but still so sexy, Soundwave,” Sideswipe teased playfully once he was completely seated. He pulled Soundwave’s pelvis into his lap and sat back on his heels so that he could admire the way mixed fluids seeped out of the valve to bead up around his engorged length, proving Soundwave right on all counts though he surely didn’t know it. 

Gently, the red mech swiped his thumb over a streak of lubricant and rubbed Soundwave’s anterior node again, grinning when Soundwave shivered from helm to pedes in unrepressed reaction. Soundwave made to bite his lip, muffling the moan that followed, but Sunstreaker reached over to tug it free again.

“None of that now, hey? Let us hear you, Soundwave. We waited over four million years for this. Don’t you wanna let us enjoy all of it?”

“Of- of course I do, I just- oohhh!”

Soundwave didn’t have a chance to finish before Sideswipe rolled his hips, sliding that thick spike out and back in in a single fluid motion that left him stunned. He felt intimately the way his valve clenched and quivered, deriving a pleasure so intense that it bordered on pain in his still hypersensitive sensor net, and it wrenched a heady cry from his taxed vocalizer.

“That’s much better, sweetspark. Sing for me,” Sideswipe purred, repeating the motion. Frag, that was evil- he should not sound that good!

Soundwave trembled again, reaching up and clutching at the rounded base of the headboard for stability as another thrust-grind dragged a warbling cry from his vocalizer. It felt good, so good, to feel his valve spread wide open once again for the thick length of one of the twins as Sideswipe grasped his hips and rocked slowly into and out of him. They were too good to him, filling him all the way up and pleasing him endlessly. It was going to drive him mad…

He had even less stamina than before, somehow. It was just a couple of minutes later that he felt that familiar, much cherished sensation of his calipers starting to lock up, drawing his core in tight, seeking that little bit more-

Sideswipe tore it from him when he overloaded, pushing in deep and spilling what had to be everything in his reservoir in a few hard spurts. Soundwave threw his head back and let it claim him, only distantly aware of a third moan joining the sound of their roaring fans and labored gasps as Sunstreaker presumably got himself off again. 

When Sideswipe leaned onto him almost delicately as they came down together, kissing his chest and murmuring wordlessly, Soundwave felt that familiar surge in his spark. Long buried, nearly forgotten, uncertainly desired… How much would he have to give away to have them for himself all the time?

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feel free to hit me up on my tumblr (dinobotglitch) if you wanna know more about my works and see what's in store for the future! I've got a bit of an event going on over there until the end of July that could earn you a ficlet of your choosing if you help me out, so make sure to peep it. :D


End file.
